I Need You
by Broken-Hermione
Summary: Hermione's been beaten by her stepdad, can draco help her, when her stepdad comes to Hogwarts.


I Need You  
  
A/N: I thought this was a little different, so I decided to write it! Ok I'm making this up off the top of my head so bare with me!  
  
Disclaimer: the characters except Joe belong to J.K. Rowling and the song "I need you" belongs to LeAnne Rimes.  
  
Ok they are in their 7th year and this is a draco/hermione even though it may not seem like it at first. And I'm sorry if it's kind of disturbing.  
  
~ I don't need a lot of things  
  
I can get by with nothing  
  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
  
I've always needed something  
  
But I've got all I want  
  
When it comes to loving you  
  
You're my only reason  
  
You're my only truth  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
  
To courage again  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
When the cold winds rage  
  
And it's so amazing  
  
Cause that's just how you are  
  
And I can't turn back now  
  
Cause you've brought me too far  
  
I need you  
  
Like water  
  
Like breath like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
Oh yes I do  
  
I need you  
  
Like water  
  
Like breath like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
Oh yes I do  
  
I need you  
  
I need you ~  
  
  
  
Hermione ran into the bathroom, she was 2 weeks late on her period. She knew she was pregnant.  
  
She knew who the father was too. Her stepdad Joe. He had been molesting her all summer. First it was just touching.  
  
Then one night in late June he raped her. Hermione's father had died last summer then her mom met and married this creep.  
  
Her mom didn't believe her either. But tomorrow she went back to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait.  
  
"Oh 'Mione. Mommy's gone. It's time to plaaaaaaay." Said Joe from downstairs in a sing-song voice.  
  
'Oh dear God please let him leave.' Hermione thought desperately.  
  
Joe stormed into her room and threw her down on the bed.  
  
"NO. STOP!"  
  
"WHY? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON YOU WORTHLESS WHORE. SCREWING YOUR MOM'S HUBAND. HOW SHAMEFUL!"  
  
"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
"YOU LIE YOU LITTLE TRAMP!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"WELL YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE PREGNANT ANYMORE."  
  
Joe then punched her in her stomach repeatedly.  
  
"JOE STOP! PLEASE!"  
  
"FINE!! You're worthless anyway."  
  
And with that he stormed out of the room. Hermione knew she had miscarried. There was no way a baby could have with standed that, hell she barley withstood it.  
  
She woke up the next morning really early, wrote a note to her mom, and left for king's cross station 3 hours early.  
  
She wore long black low rider flares, knee high lace up boots, a black tank top with "I'm afraid of being paranoid" on it, and a floor length black duster sweater.  
  
She had to use spells to cover her bruises (I know they can't use magic out of hogwarts, but lets say incoming 7th years have that right.), make-up wasn't enough anymore  
  
She was the only one there or so she thought. A silver-blonde haired boy saw her and followed her.  
  
Draco had left early because his father started to go on a rampage again and Draco didn't want anything to do with it.  
  
Hermione found a compartment near the back and laid down. Her stomach hurt like hell. Hermione couldn't believe the hell she had went through this summer.  
  
Hermione drifted off to sleep. About 5 minutes later Draco came in and saw her asleep, but he noticed something on her stomach.  
  
'What the hell. Are those bruises? Good lord she has so many.' Draco thought. He could tell a cover up spell was wearing off because more bruises were appearing.  
  
Hermione woke with a scream. She had dreamt that Joe had come to Hogwarts and killed her.  
  
She looked up and saw a worried looking malfoy there.  
  
"What do you want dra- malfoy?"  
  
"You have bruises all over you but mostly your stomach, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Just remember I'm not as cold as I seem."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
~~~~ Draco's POV~~~~  
  
What the hell did I do that for. Argh I don't even like her.  
  
You know what she's going through, you know she's been beaten and you have too. You're nice to anyone who shares your pain. A nagging voice in his head yelled.  
  
~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~  
  
Why did he do that. He has no idea what I went through.  
  
And what does he mean 'I'm not as cold as I seem.' Ugh men are so confusing.  
  
(no one's POV)  
  
Hermione stayed in that compartment the entire ride. She was glad Harry and Ron didn't find her.  
  
As the train stopped she stepped out and got into a supposedly empty carriage.  
  
"So we meet again."  
  
"Malfoy don't do that."  
  
Hermione didn't feel like fighting. She looked out the window and almost fainted.  
  
"Good God why won't he leave me alone. Make him leave. God why me?"  
  
She saw Joe. Her nightmare had come true. Joe was a wizard. She knew that from day one.  
  
But now he was working at Hogwarts. Lord help me she thought.  
  
"Granger, what's up with you?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know."  
  
She looked at him with pain filled eyes and he almost cracked. He held that pain in his eyes many times.  
  
"You've been beaten haven't you? Don't lie. I can tell by the way you're acting it's true."  
  
"Yes, my stedad, he's a wizard and he's working here now. Look." She said and pointed to a tall built man with black hair and green eyes.  
  
"He looks like an older more built Potter."  
  
"I know. Malfoy he got me pregnant." hermione just let it slip. She had to tell someone. And the look on Draco's face was shocking.  
  
He actually looked worried.  
  
"HE WHAT?"  
  
"All those bruises you saw on my stomach, he punched me when I told him. I know I miscarried, I barley made it. I was coughing up blood for 3 hours."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"You are the only one who seemed to care. I need someone. I need someone who's gone through this too. I need you."  
  
Draco sat in shock. Hermione needed him more than anything and he wasn't going to let her suffer. He was going to help her.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
ok I know kinda disturbing. Ok I'm still making this up off the top of my head so yeah. Well I hope you liked it.  
  
And yes I know Draco is very out of character. But I like him caring and fluffy. So HA!!!  
  
Please review. And constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
And check out my other story (not finished) In A New Light. It's a D/Hr romance!!  
  
Well I'll update soon hopefully!!!  
  
~Lindsey~  
  
~Broken-Hermione~ 


End file.
